


Gotta Run

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 2010-2012





	Gotta Run

As a rule, whenever she had to leave for the airport very early in the morning, they said goodbye when they turned in at night, and she would quietly sneak out of bed without waking him.

Today proved why especially the latter was a very important point.

He had been awake by the time she had gotten up, thereby disrupting her well-practiced routine.

Thanks to a timer, the coffeemaker did its job on its own on time without needing further attention or prompting. She didn’t eat anything at that time. Her bags were already packed, and she didn’t need any help getting dressed.

Not for the first time in their life, he didn’t agree with her on the latter. Unfortunately, his assistance consisted not only of taking off her nightgown, but also of brushing every inch of her skin the moment it was bared, of cupping her breasts before he allowed a bra to cover them, of kissing a trail up her body ahead of closing the buttons of her blouse, of stroking her legs with his hands and lips as he pulled up her pants, of caressing her curves when he smoothed her jacket, and of always pushing her hands away when she tried to do things herself, to hurry things along.

Once she was finally completely dressed, he let his gaze glide over her from head to toe and back up before he declared her “hot” and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Good thing she hadn’t bothered to put on any make-up.

“I… gotta… go,” she got out between kisses.

“I know,” he replied but continued to kiss her.

Knowing they wouldn’t see each other again for two weeks, she surrendered easily, didn’t really have the desire to resist him.

In the end, though, they had to part, and when they did, she barely had time to grab a cup of coffee and breathe a hurried “gotta run” as a goodbye in his direction.

The Secret Service was already waiting for her outside.

She hoped they would get her to the airport on time. If not, she’d have to come up with an excuse that didn’t include her husband’s hands all over her body. At least, the plane wouldn’t leave without her.

The End.


End file.
